Eyes on me
by Rojan
Summary: Setting up the pieces to the start of Ranma 1/2 all over again.
1. Eyes on me - Clean version

Eyes on me  
By Rojan  
-Sep 13, 2001  
-Cleaner Version  
  
Standard Disclaimer  
I do not own the characters created by Rumiko T.  
  
-Chapter 1 - Timeline 040234.352  
  
C:/KamisDesktop/Timeline 040234.352.Exe  
  
Set the modifiers?   
  
Yes,No,  
  
Yes.  
  
Create New Characters?  
  
Yes, No,  
  
Yes.  
  
Loading...  
  
Loaded.  
  
-Starting Information-  
The training trip has changed many people. Mainly for one Ranma Saotome. During the trip, Genma passes away leaving Ranma in China with an injury. He remembers nothing and awakens in a hospital.  
  
-Epilogue-  
The doctor in his white lab coat was standing in his office. The doctor's name was Curd. The doctor was holding up an x-ray up towards the light. The x-ray is a cat scan of a patient's skull. He didn't like the look of the patient. The young boy was brought into the hospital with considerable head trauma. The people who brought him were the Chinese amazons. A young girl with the group stared quietly as the boy was handed to the doctor. The purple haired girl was saddened by the fact that she had to leave him. She offered a letter to the boy when he recovered. A bell was attached onto the letter. The doctor sighed, as the boy was Japanese and maybe didn't understand Chinese. The x-ray shows a small hairline crack across the frontal lobe (forehead). A bleeding underneath the skull produced a swelling. The doctor had to drill to reveal the stress to the boy's brain. The doctor feared for the boy's health. Even though the boy had several broken bones, including some ribs, he fears for the mental state of him. The boy had several nightmares during his care. The amazons also applied some old shampoo 411 to him. The nightmares cease and his heart rate relaxes as well. They even could remove the restraints from his wrists. The boy has no medical records. All the doctors know is that the boy's first name is Ranma. To them he has neither last name nor any family. The young Ranma was also fighting a cold and dehydration. The nurses notice that he is in great condition. The doctor guessed that he was in training or something. The direction that the boy has to take was a mystery.   
  
-Chapter 1, the eyes stare outward.  
  
The lights are blinding for the boy. He opens his eyes for the first time weeks. The gray tiles on the ceiling came into focus. The boy takes some deep breaths as if he was coming up for air while swimming. The room was pretty bare. The window shows the landscape of China. The only decoration was a small vase of tulips and roses. A knock came to the door. The boy said nothing as the door open. A young nurse walks into the room. She was wearing a light pink nurse's outfit. The nurse smiled and asked the boy if he was feeling all right. Ranma nodded as she placed a tray onto the wheel able table. The tray contained a glass of water and two pills. "Take these two please", she said. The boy slowly agreed to do so. He took the pills and down them with the water. "So who are you, little boy?" she said. The boy thought hard as he tried to come up with an answer. Only a scratch to the head and saying, "I. I don't know." "Who am I and why am I here?" "Well we were hoping you could tell us," she said. "All I know is that your name is Ranma. I do not know your last name. The people who brought you in spoke of your father had died to protect you. They didn't say much after that", the young nurse said. Ranma was depressed. He didn't know who he was and yet his father has passed away protecting him. His past and family were gone and maybe for good. He didn't know what his future would bring. Ranma was almost to tears except something in side told him not to. The nurse tries to cheer him up to the best she could. She left the room. Ranma curled his legs towards his chest and pulled as close as he could.   
  
---  
  
The nurse goes over to Doctor Curd. She discusses her findings with the doctor. The doctor sighs as he places his hand towards his head. The boy's situation just got worse. He had very limited knowledge of the past as well. This meant no knowledge of his family and he was an orphan. Curd frowned as well thinking about that he had to send off the boy to an orphanage. "Hello Doctor Curd" a voice said from behind. Curd spun around to find his elderly master. The master was a squatty little man with a large wooden cane. "Hello master Happosai. What are you doing here?" he said. Happosai told him that he was checking up on Curd. He asked him what was going on. The good doctor discussed the current situation with Ranma. "I think I will take care of him", the elderly man said. Curd asked him if that was okay, and was responded to "Yes". He thanked the man and told him where to find his new son. The master walks down the hall towards the room 411. The old man knocked lightly at the door. He was responded with a low "yes". The man walks into the room. Ranma looks at the old man with the cane.   
  
Happosai: Hello Ranma my boy.  
Ranma: Who are you?  
Happosai: I am an old man who has heard of your situation. I want to adopt you.  
Ranma: I. I do not know. I thank you for your offer but...  
Happosai: So it feels like you are just replacing your old man with someone else huh? Don't feel that way. I am just giving you another chance at life that's all.   
Ranma: I guess I can't saying anything except, thanks  
Happosai: That's wonderful my boy.   
  
-Chapter 2 -  
The years pass by. Today is the day Ranma was found by the Amazons. Happosai told him that even though they don't know Ranma's true birthday that they should make it his honoree birthday. Today Ranma turns 16 years of age. Happosai was a master of several martial arts including a rare formed of armed combat. The Happosai 5 yen gun blade ryu. The gun blade style was the very hardest to master of any armed combat. Ranma has unnatural ability to pick up any style of martial arts. The 5-yen ryu was almost banned due to a master of it almost destroying a small county. The gun blade was hung in the center of north wall. The handle is a 357 magnum and the where the barrel is a huge long claymore blade. Ranma wanted to master it ever since he saw the weapon. Ever since he has trained under the master. And nearing his 16 birthdays he has almost mastered it. The master brought the gun blade with him to the center of the dojo. He laid it down and summoned Ranma towards him.   
  
Happosai: Son, you are 16 years of age. I know that this small town bores you. You should go see the world and find a wife. After all of that, please come back here to allow me the pleasure to meet her.  
Ranma: I thank you for taking care of me for all these years. I will come back after I come back.  
Happosai: So where do you plan to travel to?  
Ranma: I think about traveling to Japan.   
Happosai: I have three things to give you before you go. The first gift is a letter given to you to be open today. The second is a credit card and finally is the family gun blade. You have mastered it and deserve it.   
  
The boy smiled as the objects given to him. The gun blade was the greatest gift. The letter was adorning with a bell. Ranma opened the letter carefully. The bell was tied to the end of the gun blade. The letter was written in purple ink. The letter was written in Chinese said.  
  
Dear Ranma,  
  
My name is Shampoo. Great grandmother found you by a stream near my village of Juesenkyou. Your father held onto you protecting you from the cold. He died while you were in his arms. You will not remember me, but we are childhood friends. You defeated me in a martial arts tournament. My great grandmother used a shampoo to reveal painful memories of your father's death. His last request was for you to go to Japan and find the Tendo Dojo in Nermia on your 16th birthday. I will also see you in around a year. I will become the strongest fighter of my village. See you soon.  
  
Ranma really didn't know what to make of the letter. A girl who says she is my childhood friend who I didn't remember anything about. I wonder who she is and what she looks like. I pack lightly with around a weeks worth of clothing. I packed a set of black tuxes for the trip. Also mostly black pants, white tees and black coat shirts. I strapped the weapon into my personal hiding spot. I could pull it out of nowhere and still not have it set off a metal doctor. My plane ticket purchased for a place called Nermia. Master Happosai was descended from Japanese nobility. So money is not really a problem. His family is also descended from the greatest assassins. Ranma was also taught the various skills of the trade with firearm training as well.   
  
The airport was full of hustle of bustle. People were rushing off to reach their own destination. The airplane was full to the brim as Ranma sat down in first class. The black mirror shades placed onto his face as he waited for the adventure to start. He was excited. The stories the master told him of his youth were the greatest. Even though the master was a bit perverted, he was in grand fights. Once he fought the 100 foes in using only a pair of chopsticks and a plunger. Let's just say that not only he eats great but graves those guys a toilet dunking. The trip was very long in deed. It took 4 to 5 hours including the delays.   
  
---  
  
The time was 3 o clock pm when Ranma reached Nermia. The school has just got out with the three bell rings. Ranma's bag was lifted over his shoulder as he walked down the street. Students ran down the street going home. Ranma stares at the stores while passing them. Restaurants, dry cleaners, markets and doctor's offices were each side by side. It was getting late in the afternoon and Ranma didn't eat since breakfast. Hmm, let's see, Uuchan's place. Ranma hadn't had eaten Japanese pizza in a long time. The doorbell rung with a small tinkle as he entered the building. Stepping across the wood and the back door opening to reveal a girl around Ranma's age. She was wearing a beautiful short dress with a large bow on the back. She was smiling as she told Ranma to sit down. "Wow, what a place you've got here", he said.   
  
Girl: Thanks, so what will it be?  
Ranma: I don't know, the special I guess  
Girl: All right  
  
The boy waited patiently as the girl started to pour the batter on the girl. She mentioned that he didn't look that he was around here. The pizza was scoped and placed onto its plate. The pizza was good and dug into with appetite of a starving man. The pizza disappears quickly. Ranma realizing that the young girl was staring at him. He quickly composed himself and asked her what was the matter.   
  
Girl: Nothing, it's just that I have never seen anyone eat my dish with such energy.  
Ranma: Oh that, it's just the way I was trained. I am sorry if I disgraced myself.  
Girl: No, no that's quite all right. Do you want seconds? By the way my name is Ukyou, Ukyou Konji.  
Ranma: Yes please miss. My name is Ranma.  
Ukyou: Just Ranma?  
Ranma: Yes. My father died on a training trip with me. I suffered an injury to the head and cannot remember anything about my past. I don't even know my last name.   
Ukyou: Here is your pizza. I'm sorry to hear about that.   
Ranma: You have a pretty smile you know that?  
Ukyou: Thanks,   
  
The girl smiled lightly. A slight color began to form in her checks. She placed her hands to her checks. The boy admired the girl's subtle beauty. She was attractive in that dress he thought. He thought that a girl that cute maybe already had a boyfriend.   
  
Ranma: Do you... um have a ... boyfriend?  
Ukyou: Yes, sorry. If I didn't, I would gladly go out with you.  
Ranma: Darn. Do you know where I could stay for the night?  
Ukyou: The hotel down the street.  
Ranma: Thanks  
  
Ranma left Uuchan's towards the Inn. A blur ran at him. A collision was invetitable as Ranma looked a bit stunned to find a girl had just ran into him. The girl landed on here behind and stared up at him. The girl had a helmet style hair. She looked angry to have run into something and be knocked down. "Are you alright?" he asked. The girl tried to stand up, but couldn't. When the girl placed her right foot to the ground. She sucked up some air as her face said it all. The boy's strong arms caught her. She stared star eyed as neither wanted to say a word. The moment was magical to say the least. Nabiki thought, "Oh my, I need to say something but can't. He feels so warm." Ranma wanted to turn away but didn't. He felt if he did then the girl would get hurt more. Ranma smelled the air. The scent of the girl's perfume is a bit overwhelming. He enjoys its subtleness. As to all good things it must come to an end. A voice screamed outward towards the pair.   
  
Ranma: Who are you? -In a low, neutral tone.  
  
A boy runs up towards the pair. The boy is dressed in a samurai outfit, complete with bokken. The boy has a smug look on his face with cold stare to match.   
  
Boy: May I ask what you are doing?  
Ranma: I caught the girl from falling. You got a problem with that?  
Boy: I recommend you remove your presence from here.  
Ranma: I don't care you are anyway. Miss do you know him?  
Nabiki: Unfortunately yes... He is my fiancée, Kuno.   
Ranma: Where you running from him?  
Nabiki: Yes, he...  
Kuno: This is none of your business! This is between Nabiki and me. I have to discipline her.  
Ranma: What could be that horrible that you have to beat her up!!!  
Kuno: I reiterate; this is none of your business.  
Nabiki: I told you Kuno. I don't love you. I hate you and you always cheat on me chasing after other girls.  
Kuno: Quiet Woman  
Ranma: She doesn't want you around so get lost.  
Kuno: Deviant, I shall teach you who is your better.  
Ranma: Unless you can actually stand up.  
  
The battle infused. The kendoist raised his weapon while Ranma pulls out his. The gun blade clashed against the wooden blade. The trigger was pulled and with the force behind it the wooden blade shattered. The pieces dropped towards the ground in slow motion for Kuno. Not only did the master of Kendoist lose in one move but also to have his weapon broken. Kuno landed down at Ranma's feet. Kuno stared coldly at Ranma. Ranma told Kuno to get lost. Kuno swore that he would be the winner against the vile magician. He runs away, stumbling a bit.  
  
Ranma: Are you all right? What was his problem?  
Nabiki: Yes I am all right. Kuno was engaged to me ever since I was born. It was an arranged marriage. Father is a friend with Kuno's father. They have always wanted to be brothers and with my marriage they can.  
Ranma: Don't you have a say in this? What do you mean he cheats on you?  
Nabiki: No, of course not. Kuno chases anything with a skirt and legs. He chased after my sisters, friends, and every other girl.   
Ranma: Is there any doctor I can take you to?  
Nabiki: There is a doctor near here. I can tell you where he is.  
Ranma: All right.  
  
The boy picked up the girl. One arm under her legs, while the other supporting her back. The girl started to complain a bit to be seen like this. Her face started to gain more color again but was told that it would be faster this way. The way was quite simple and turned into the doctor's place. The doctor opened the door. Ranma placed the girl onto the table and walked into the waiting room. The girl removed her shoes and socks. The doctor asked if this hurt or that hurt. Once he found the leg he massaged it. The pain subsided and girl felt better. The leg would still hurt for a day but it would go away. The doctor left the room to meet the young boy.  
  
Doctor: Hello my name is doctor Tofu.  
Ranma: Hey Doc, how is she?  
Tofu: She will be fine. So how did you two meet?  
Ranma: I ran into her today. Some jerk was chasing after her. The girl was running so fast she didn't see me and ran into me. She twisted her leg and I carried her here.  
Tofu: That's great of you. I do not want her to be walking on that foot. Bring her to this address.  
  
Ranma entered the room and asked if Nabiki wanted to go. She said yes and she hopped into his arms. Nabiki snuggled little bit closer. She thought to herself that this felt great. Ranma walked slowly with the girl in his arms. He wanted the moment to last. With the girl's eyes on him every step of the way. The way opens up to reveal a warm homely place. The two walked into the front of the house. A sweet girl was standing in the living room. She was dressed in a simple blue dress. The girl said "Oh my, are you okay Nabiki?"   
  
Nabiki: Yes I am Kasumi, thanks to Ranma here.  
Kasumi: Thank you for looking after my sister.  
Ranma: It's all right, I'm glad to do so.  
  
A middle age man enters the room. He is wearing a brown gi with a black belt tied around his waist. He looks concern about the girl in Ranma's arms.   
  
Man: Nabiki, are you all right?  
Nabiki: Yes daddy I am. Ranma helped me against my so-called fiancée.  
Father: What did you do to you?  
Nabiki: We were walking home from school. He was looking at other girls and chasing after them. I confronted him and all he did was yell at me. He had an angry look in his eyes. I was so scared for my life. I never saw him so angry before. I feared for my life. I ran away. I ran until I bumped into Ranma. He beat Kuno I one move shattering his weapon.   
Father: I... I am sorry I wanted you engaged to that. That person! I will discontinue the engagement. I wish my old friend Genma were still alive. I only heard from him that he has a son named Ranma. Wait what is your father's name?  
Ranma: I don't remember. I had an injury to my head when I traveled to China on a training trip with my father. He died while I was in his arms. A village of amazons saved me and brought me to a hospital. They used something called shampoo 411 on me to remove the painful memories. I have only remembered my last name in the past few years. It is... Saotome.  
Father: Sao. Saotome! You are the son of Genma. I thought he died with his son but here you are! My name is Soon. I was a training partner with your father.   
Ranma: My father's name is. Genma? Do you know my mother or anything else about me?  
Soon: Your mother comes and vests my wife. They are great friends.   
Ranma: My mother...  
Nabiki: Is mother here? And Ranma you can put me down on the couch.  
Soon: Yes she is. Kimiko come out here please and meet Nook's son.  
Kimiko: Why hello young man.   
Ranma: Hello Mr.Tendo, My name is Ranma Saotome.  
Kimiko: What a charming young man. Ranma are you engaged or seeing anyone at the moment?  
Ranma: No one at the moment man.  
Kimiko: I am glad my little daughter has met a male friend. She has such a hard time with her fiancée.  
Ranma: I meet her fiancée. I personally felt that he was a skirt chaser.  
Kimiko: Did you take advantage of Nabiki?  
Ranma: No of course not. I have been trained as a martial artist and gentleman.  
Kimiko: Wow, such manners. I approve of him Nabiki.  
Nabiki: Mother!  
Ranma: ... -Just smiling.  
Nabiki: ... -a faint blush.  
  
Ranma placed Nabiki down onto the couch. The place was a friendly place. Ranma felt at home to meet some people who knew something about him. Ranma never liked to dwell on the past. Kimiko offered the guest room until he could meet up with his mother. It would be wonderful to have a family. Someone that would understand my problems and share them. Ranma meet the 'baby' sister. She is a spunky girl full of life. She was teased that she could only do the basics of 'womanly' duties such as cooking and cleaning. At least she could follow the recopies. She was better at fighting and threatens to use it against anyone. She threaten me if that Ranma treated her sister like Kuno did she would beat me. I agreed to that statement because no one would want to act like him. The night was cool and Ranma decided to fall asleep onto the roof. The only thing he could hear was the slow pulse of his heart. Pumping lightly like slow matron. The sweet singular sensation as he thought of what just went on with his life. He could hear a low humming. Someone was singing a lovely tone. It was a song about two lovers. One was a martial artist who cared about another. The two fought and fought and yet every time they would grow closer. It was a love that could never be and yet happened. It was a love created on a foundation. Ranma loved its sweet melody. He wondered who could be singing such a tune. He dropped down to see that it was. It was Nabiki. She was in her own world dancing for only her stuffed animals and furniture. All Nabiki heard was a light clapping. She was startled to find the boy upside down staring through her window. She smiled lightly as she went to open the window.   
  
Ranma: That was beautiful, soulful song miss.  
Nabiki: Thanks, and call me Nabiki.  
Ranma: All right, "Nabiki".  
Nabiki: So what do you do for fun other than hung upside down like a bat?  
Ranma: I enjoy playing musical instruments such as the flute.  
Nabiki: Wow you do? I would have never accepted such a capable martial artist like you doing that.  
Ranma: Yeah, well it keeps me from going crazy sometimes.  
Nabiki: I would like to hear you play something for me.  
Ranma: I would be glad to.   
  
Ranma removes his flute from his pocket. He starts to play upside down. A slow song was played. Nabiki started her song again with the boy playing. It was harmony in music as the two joined. This lasted for about a minute till both people stopped playing.  
  
Nabiki: That was beautiful.  
Ranma: Not as much as your singing.  
Nabiki:...  
Ranma: ...  
  
The two stared at each other. Each other's eyes met and stared at one another. Nabiki slowly inching towards Ranma. The two's lips inching closer and closer. Each closing their eyes waiting for it. Until Nabiki turnned around to find her entire family staring and filming the scene laid before them.   
  
Kasumi: Oh my, they just met.  
Akane: Are you two going to do it or not.  
Soun: Come on, give her a kiss.  
Kimiko: Go on  
  
Ranma was so startled about the Tendo family watching that he fell down. Akane only laughed as the boy landed on the ground. The night ended as Ranma tried to fall asleep on the roof.  
  
--- To be continued.  
  
Well this is a combination of ideas I had lately. No Title 2 is being rethought. I have the ideas, just need more time to type.  
  



	2. Eyes on me Chapter 3

Eyes on me 2  
By Rojan  
  
Standard Disclaimer  
I do not own the characters created by Rumiko T.  
  
-Chapter 3 - Boy on a string -Jars of Clay Title   
  
C:/KamisDesktop/Timeline 040234.352.Exe  
  
Continue Story?  
  
Yes,No  
  
Yes.  
  
Loading...  
  
Note  
There is a scene with a bit of domestic violence. I do not advocate domestic violence and it is written for the story and shouldn't be followed. Also this was pre read for any mistakes.   
  
---  
The area around Ranma was pitch black. Something tugged at his wrists. His hands started to become numb as he stood still. Ranma Struggled against some bonds that held him fast. Something was tied around his wrists, and, ankles. The place was cramped. The air was stale. The air smelled of a light cherry wood. Ranma kicked and punched the walls in desperation. The walls held fast as he continues to pound it. Ranma looked  
around the room. No shapes took form in the dark. He slumped against the wall. The desperation filled him like a glass filling with water. The objects held fast. What was that sound Ranma thought as he stared upwards? A low rumbling sound drowned down. The ceiling ripped off as the light pouring downward. Ranma grasped his face letting his eyes adjust to the light. Ranma saw the world lifting upward. He was twisting and turning but to no avail. The tighten bonds held him like a marionette. Staring upward was a distant face? The gentle blue eyes staring at him and a cruel smile.  
  
Ranma was shaking violently. Screams, with whispers of pain laced with fear. Ranma awakens violently out of his dreams. A cold wet towel lay onto his forehead. Water drips down, and across his face. Something warm lay onto his chest and heavy weigh   
onto his stomach. A mesh of black hair lay onto him. Nabiki had her arms a crossed his stomach. A light snore filled the quiet room. Her form doesn't move even as Ranma taps her. Ranma puts his arms around her head. Ranma felt something wet on his shirt. He fell into a dreamless slumber. A smile shown up on his lips. The weight of his eyelids leads to another.  
  
Another day started with the sweet smell of various foods. From boiled eggs  
, to the sweet smell of peaches. A grumble of stomachs in the house all agrees that it would be a great morning with those objects in them. Mister Tendo sitting at the head of the table. His new newspaper held in front of himself. He is transfixed on the latest news of Nermia. Kimiko was setting the various foods onto the table. The meal brought a smile to everyone. Kasumi had been passing food while creating a pleasant environment. Everyone smiled and talked amongst him or herself. Nabiki picked at her food lightly. Ranma ate slowly. He smiled with each piece. The flavor was bursting with each bite.   
Nabiki: So Ranma, what are you doing around here?  
Ranma: I wasn't planning to do much.   
Nabiki: Do you want to go to see my school?  
Ranma: Sure, that would be nice.  
Soon: I am so happy for you.  
Kimiko: So Nabiki when are you going to go out with mister Saotome here?  
Nabiki: We just met mother.  
Ranma: ahh. burp ah Nabiki when are we going?  
Nabiki: We are waiting for Akane to get out of bed.  
  
A sudden screaming of "I'm going to be late" and a sudden wind rushed throw the air. A half eaten piece of toast fell onto the ground as the door opened. Any lose pieces were also thrown outside the house. "I think we should go", Nabiki said. Ranma agreed and they both left. Nabiki left her hand out for someone. Ranma got the idea and grabbed her hand as well and they felt for her school.   
  
The school was fully alive with people. People were walking to class with friends. People chatting about things in their daily lives. The crowd of girls whispering into each other's ears as the two entered the courtyard. A small circle of boys had been yelling at the center. The boys could be mistaken for a miniature hurricane on the campus. Fists raised in the air chanting one name or another. Half the boys cheered, while the others spat curses. Money was handed to a small boy. He looked sick as if he hadn't eaten in days. Bags under his eyes as he eyed the money with victory. Another boy breaks the circle as he strides confidently towards the boy. A portion is given and both look satisfied as to what happened. The boy turn around to look back at the fallen shape on the ground. The only real noticeable thing was the giant blue ribbon tied around its waist. Black and blue marks covered the fallen shape. Small pools of blood form on the warm concrete. The victor sneered at it and decided that he could do anything. He eyed Nabiki invidiously as he cocked walked over. "Ha, did you see that? Why don't you spend your time? With a real man who can fight", he said boasting. "If you can tell me where he is then I will. Until then you are just a bully", Nabiki spat coldly at the ground he stood on. Ranma only thought are all the guys like this in Nermia? The boy's ego was bruised slightly by the comment. He eyed Ranma with a calculating eye. He thought that this guy looked like a chump in his red silk shirt. Combine that with the high of his latest victory, he didn't think highly of the person. "I could take you and beat you in the ground", he said with cockiness. Ranma only stared coldly at the person. He wanted to make that boys face cave in. Something about him angered him. It wasn't anything he did; it just was a piece of personality that didn't match Ranma's. He wanted to see if the fallen person was in fair condition or not. He decided what to do. In a spit second everything inverted color in an instant and back as Ranma decked him into the ground. The boy stared upward, trying to hold something back. And that something came through his mouth and onto the ground. The ground gained more crimson as it dripped down his cheek. Fury was evident as he jumped up trying to get even. He threw everything he had. He was a bit sloppy Ranma thought. He was all muscle and tried to throw everything he had into single punches. He trips and stumbles into a pile of garbage. He then jumps up wielding a steel pipe. He stops in a huge follow through with the pipe held like a baseball bat. An object was pressing against his Adam's apple. It was the gun blade. Ranma wanted to end this   
without anyone getting injured. He kicked the boy back into the garbage and telling him never to fight again. And with that a brick slammed into his forehead and sleep came to him. Ranma rushed over to the fallen victim with the bow.  
  
He turned the person over. He checked for a pulse on the neck. He placed  
his head onto the person's rib cage. This guy ha... wait... guys don't have that big  
of a chest. The idea slamed into his skull but decided to save her first and then worry about it. The girls face was a little black and blue due to the hits it received. The girl was obviously a very beautiful young girl.   
Yipping the crimson that was trailing off of her face. She wasn't breathing.  
Sweat dripped down Ranma's face, as he knew what he had to do. He yelled for Nabiki to go get help. Pinching her nose and pulling her mouth open he did mouth to mouth. He pushed forcing the air out and doing it all over again.  
A cough came to her lips as she stared outward. She gasped for air as she was set upright. Her breathing returned too normal as she turn to meet the person who saved her. It was a cute guy with sullen black hair and a ponytail. His face was full of concern and asked if she was okay. A silent moment as she broke it saying she was fine.  
  
Ranma: What happened to you.  
Girl: He was insulting my ... family. You see my father raised me and sometimes guys call me a tomboy. I can't stand it sometimes.  
I was so angry that I slapped him. Crowds of boys were cheering and wanted him beaten up. He struck me several times in the face. The last blow had knocked me out. My name is Ukyou, Ukyou Konji.  
Ranma: I hope that bastard goes to jail. Do you need any help?  
Ukyou: I think I should go to the nurse. Can you help me?  
  
The girl threw her arm over the boy. Ranma agreed by ducking his own head under her arm. The nurse was out for the moment but Ranma placed the girl down on the bed.  
  
Ranma: Hey we meet yesterday at your restaurant. Uuchan's I believe.  
Ukyou: That's right, we did. I just like to say thanks for what you have done  
. I guess no one wants a hideously deformed person like me...  
Ranma: Don't say that. You are very cute.  
Ukyou: No I'm not.  
Ranma: Of course you are.  
Ukyou: I'm not, I'm not, I'm not - turning her head to the side while   
slapping Ranma several times until he goes down.  
Ranma: Of course, real cute.  
Ukyou: You really think so... - She places this extremely kawaii eyes as she  
looks back at Ranma.  
Ranma: Yes  
  
Ukyou hugs Ranma close. Ranma asks to leave to meet his friend. She   
reluctantly agrees and he leaves. Ukyou lies down with a sigh and smiles  
into the air as the nurse comes in.   
  
  
Chapter 4 - More girl troubles and Kuno lashing preview  
-Well no script writings for this chapter. I hope this turns out for the better.  
-Suggested by CCMAX, and the reviewer of "No Title 2".  
  
"Well class we have a visitor. His name is Ranma Saotome. He is looking if   
he might join this school. So let's give him a welcome", the teacher said.  
Ranma stared across the sea of people. The guys were giving him cold stares.  
That didn't scare him too much. Most of them didn't looked trained well   
enough. The girls however all looked hungry as they stared at him. They all seem a little too nice and all gave him a smile. Not too mention the hoots and hollers he got when he bent down to get his pencil he dropped. One girl in the back passed out as he stood up straight.  
  
Ranma drew in his notebook while semi listening to the teacher about his   
lecture. All the material, the master already went over with him. It wasn't  
that Ranma didn't like to learn. That was far from it. It was more of the  
basics that the teacher went over that bored him. A circle was drawn on  
the paper. Out came an angular face outline. The eyes were added as well as  
a helmet, style hair. He stopped himself as he threw his head up. The   
picture was turning into a beautiful sketch of Nabiki. Her name in the side  
and all around the drawing was written. He pocketed the sketch quickly. Not  
really wanting to neither throw it away nor let anyone else see what he had done.  
  
Ahh lunchtime was Ranma's favorite time of the day. He could eat and relax.   
People poured from the doors like a flood breaking the dam. A large group of people walked past Ranma slowly. Stretching while placing his arms behind his head. As he stares upward he could taste the salty, wooden pencil in his mouth. The sky looked as though it was a stream. It was a deep blue with light ripples of clouds in them.   
The cascade of cherry blossoms fluttered in the breeze. Ranma wanted to train a bit with his blade. There was a quiet place in the center of the courtyard. He let his mind slow down. His heart rate slowed down to the pace where he could hear every beat. Heartbeats danced to the rhythm of seconds. Each shape that pasted his eyes left two after images following each other. He slashed at one falling blossom. The blade's image distorted as it passed through its target. The two pieces sway in the air until landing onto the grey floor. To those who were watching Ranma, it appears that he wasn't even looking at the blossoms. It seemed like an effortless attempted to slash at the falling targets.   
  
"Very good Ranma, but how are you at a living target villain", the voice said. Ranma turned around to find the still arrougant kendoist standing cross-armed. His weapon embedded in the cement pieces that was piled all around it.  
  



End file.
